In some transactions, a broker may incur risk in facilitating the establishment of a long term financial contract commitment. For example, a purchaser may fail to fulfill a commitment to future payments towards the financial contract, causing the broker to incur a loss in relation to the transaction. In some consumer markets, such as home security monitoring, cellular/mobile communications, automobile sales, and furniture sales, a broker may facilitate the establishment of a contract where product or equipment is initially provided to a purchaser at a financial loss to the broker. For example, a purchaser may enter a long term financial contract with a service provider or other entity, represented by the broker, whereby the broker depends upon the purchaser's fulfillment of the long term financial contract with the service provider to derive profit from the transaction.